Girlfight
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: After a lockerroom brawl with Eve, a bruised and battered Kelly is "comforted" by John Cena.


**Something I randomly thought of this morning.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Kelly Kelly sat alone in the lockerroom reading her Twitter mentions.

A few moments later Eve Torres walked in exhausted from her workout in the gym. She glanced over at K2 who was smiling to herself rummaging through some bags looking for her cellphone charger.

Kelly turned around and saw Eve looking at her and smiled a pleasant good morning.

Eve gave her a brief half smile, "Hey do you want to go to the ring? Work on a couple things for the house show tonight?"

Kelly shook her head unconcerned, "No thanks."

Eve smiled serenely at her even though she was seething inside, "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Uh yes," Kelly replied looking at Eve with a confused expression on her face, "why would I want to go?"

"Look," Eve snarled, "Maybe to improve yourself so you won't botch every fucking move you make."

Kelly raised an eyebrow and stood up, "Eve what is this about?"

"It's about you having no passion and desire to improve yourself while the rest of us work our asses off. You've been here since 2006, longer than any of us and you let rookies like AJ and Kaitlyn surpass you in the ring. You can't even run the ropes. That's first day shit."

"First day shit like dropkicks? You've been here since 2007 and have yet to connect with a dropkick. Eve your dropkicks look like someone's grandmother threw you."

Both girls squared off against each other, Eve by far the taller but Kelly was as pent up as a little lion ready to rip into her enemy.

"You are nothing but a talentless, overrated slut," Eve said through gritted teeth, "people love to act like you're some modern day Trish Stratus. You have a limited moveset and you have to get carried through your matches by your opponent. If it wasn't for Beth you're Diva's Champion reign would have seemed weaker than it already was."

"And what makes you such a great performer Eve? Because you can do a moonsault? There are girls busting tables all across the world that can do a backflip! I'm woman enough to admit that I'm overrated but you're overrated yourself. Everytime I see you do a moonsault I fear that you will break you ankle because you land horrible. You are sloppy as hell in ring and have your fair share of botches as well. Let's face it Eve, as far as Vince is concerned, my ass sits at the top of this pyramid."

"You're at the top because you slept your way to the top. Chris Jericho who is married with children, Batista, Test, Tommy Dreamer, Morrison, Justin Gabriel, Maria said in a shoot that you slept with CM Punk WHILE they were together, Dolph Ziggler, probably, no most likely Vince too, shall I go on? Hell, Randy blasted you on the radio for being a fucking slut and said he could name 10 guys you've been with and he was being nice when he said 10 because you know it's way more than that. You are nothing but a glorified ring rat that shakes her ass in the ring."

"Oh please, you shake your ass too. You see I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me. I'm the poster girl for the WWE. I'm marketable, I'm blonde and Vince loves me. Like it or not I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. No other girl gets the crowd reaction that I get. When you were a face you could hear crickets chirping during your entrance. When you first turned heel, yeah the 'Hoeski' thing put you over as a heel but that lasted what? About two weeks before everyone was over it. So now they have to shove you down viewers throats in pointless segments to make you relevant."

Eve fired back, "Do you want to know why the crowd/fans which is made of 80% of men love you? No it's not because you're blonde or because you have tits and ass. We all have tits and ass, some of us with better bodies than you and we never get your reaction. They love you because your an easy slut and if you had enough alcohol in your system, they could pull you. Your face isn't really that pretty, you look like some kind of retarded duck with squinty eyes and caked up make-up."

Eve was about to say something else when in mid sentence Kelly launched herself at her and thumping both hands against her chest furiously. Eve went flying backward finally losing her footing and fell on her back with her legs up in the air like a back flip that got stuck in mid flip. Her body weight was on her shoulders and neck and her feet went almost straight up.

Kelly turned to walk away and Eve flew to her feet coming back at Kelly and leaping on her back. Kelly snarled in fury and started to spin around trying to dislodge Eve but Eve had her feet wrapped around Kelly's waist and took a fistful of her hair pulling hard and spitting invectives at her calling her all the sluts she could think of.

Kelly put her hands back and yanked just as hard on Eve's hair then suddenly bent over and tossed Eve over her head. Her hands slid from Eve's hair and grabbed hold of her blouse, ripping it down the back so that it hung around Eve's breasts.

Kelly grabbed Eve's hair and spun her around. As she came face to face with the fiery eyed Eve, Kelly realized she might be in trouble. K2 received a hard slap across the face as Eve cursed out.

Eve grabbed Kelly's shirt and pulled exposing her bra, grabbing the front of it Eve pushed her away causing the elastic of the bra to be stretched near the breaking point. She released and in the split second the bra took to return to make a loud pop, Kelly's face showed she recognized what was about to happen but was helpless to stop it. As she screamed in pain from her breasts catching the force of the bra hitting them. She staggered backward, the back of her knees hitting against the low bench that she had been sitting on.

Kelly's legs flew open and her jeans rose up and tightened so hard that you could see the outline of her pussy very clearly. She staggered up and flew towards Eve, now both of them were totally out of control with rage.

Eve had longer arms than Kelly and put her hand out to stop her flight grabbing her hair and yanking down. Kelly ended up bent over looking at the ground and swung out with both fists, left and right furiously trying to connect with Eve but her reach wasn't long enough. Her breasts swayed with her actions and popped out of her bra. Although she was aware of it Kelly didn't have time to react and Eve took advantage of this by using her other hand to start slapping Kelly's breasts around with several savage whacks.

Kelly screamed in pain and stopped trying to punch Eve and protected her stinging reddening breasts from the hard slaps. Eve pushed her back and let her go but instead of walking away she doubled up her fist and punched Kelly square in the stomach causing her to howl and collapse to her knees on the dirty, dusty floor, then she gave the shrieking girl 2 good smacks around the head causing her to bend forward covering her head with her hands.

Kelly began to cry, "Enough..enough..please enough..'

But it wasn't enough for Eve, who moved to place one booted foot against Kelly's mouth.. "Kiss this bitch" she hissed and sent Kelly flying backward against the lockers moving quickly after her and yanking her back to her knees so hard she toppled onto all fours.

Then Eve had an idea , "You think you are such a kick ass bitch, it's about time you became a kicked ass bitch".

As Kelly was struggling to regain any balance Eve reached under, ripped her jeans open and yanked them down to her knees, grabbing her thongs panties and ripping it off.

"Noooooooo," Kelly screamed sobbing, "Not that...don't do that...please..."

Eve took aim and put her boot hard into Kelly's exposed cheeks sending her flying forward with a howl and yanked her back by the hair to give her a hard slap.

"Stop stop stop..no more please no more," Kelly begged crying harder now. Her hands were going in all directions trying to cover her exposed crazily jiggling breasts and her bare pussy as well as protect her head.

Eve gave her another hard kick letting her hit the dirty floor this time before dragging her back. "Are you a sorry little cunt?" she demanded.

"Yes yes..I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry," Kelly wailed, "Don't give me anymore..please please."

Eve gave her one last flying kick and let go of her hair letting Kelly fall face down into the dust, she hopped on top of her back and ground her face into the dirt as Kelly wept and begged repeatedly for mercy.

"If you want to be a little snitch and send Vince after me, I'll be in the ring," Eve said coldly and got up leaving Kelly squirming and sobbing in the dirt. Eve then turn her back on the battered girl and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kelly laid on the ground a long time, her whole body hurting. Her stomach was in an upheaval from that hard punch she took and her head was ringing from the hard pulling of her hair. Just touching her nose where Eve's boot had struck brought tears to her eyes, and although 45 minutes had passed she still could not get up. Suddenly she heard a noise and a saw a shadow of a man.

John Cena came into the room and looked down with pity at what was left of WWE's sweetheart. Spotting a part of a blanket hanging out from a locker he ran to get it and set it down. Helping Kelly to sit up he wrapped the blanket around her and looked wonderingly at her. He asked her what had happened and Kelly choked on some blood as she tried to answer.

Finally she was able to sputter out that Eve did this. Seeing her blue eyes meet his for the first time John felt a twinge of warmth flooding through his body. He grabbed a piece of discarded clothing off the ground and wetting it started to clean the dust and dirt off of Kelly's face, who winced in pain as he touched some tender bruised flesh. At one point Kelly jumped in extreme pain and instinctively grabbed his arms holding him tightly.

John calmly told her "It's okay Kelly, everything is all right now, I want to help you". Kelly looked up at him and through all her pain was able to force a small smile showing her white teeth mixed with traces of blood. He sat down with Kelly cradled in his arms and reached into his bag on the ground producing a small bottle of red wine that he had bought to celebrate his divorce with the other guys. Pouring it into a canteen cup he held it up to her lips and instructed her to drink. "This will help you feel better " he told her reassuringly.

As the wine started to fill her insides Kelly slowly was able to regain some consciousness as her head cleared. For the first time she realized that she was sitting with the face of the WWE and most of her clothes were in tatters. She stood up and as she did the blanket fell away revealing her firm breasts which she tried to hide behind her hands. Only then she realized that doing that left her pussy exposed and her cheeks flushed as she saw that John's eyes immediately flew down and gazed interestingly at her hairless mound.

As she turned painfully limping away, his gaze now looked upon her tight ass and he immediately felt his bulge growing tighter and tighter under his pants. She turned her head back around and said "Excuse me, I need to shower and change my clothes."

To which without thinking he stuttered out "Y-y-you don't have to if you don't want too," then finally thinking he said "I really do want to help you feel better."

Kelly stopped where she stood in mid step and turned and her blue eyes locked squarely on his blue eyes. A slow smile spread across her face as she looked at his handsome features and muscled arms.

John felt his cock pressing so hard against his underwear and the throbbing was cutting off his circulation. As he saw that smile on her face, he felt he could cum in his pants right then and there.

She limped back over to him and picked up the blanket it and spread it on the ground. Surprised John got up and sat down on it where Kelly had kneeled onto it. Tentatively his arms went out to her and he took her in an embrace and hugged her to him.

Kelly let out a sob and tears flowed down her cheeks again as she remembered the incidents of the past hours. She felt a shame inside her at being bested by Eve but holding this strong man in her arms, everything did start to feel much better.

John reached down to her and undid what was left of her bra, revealing her firm breasts completely. He whispered to her. "Please lie down, it's time for you to feel some pleasure."

Kelly stretched herself out on the blanket and John ran his hands across her body, kissing her bruised belly, and licking her skin as he went. His mouth found her mound down below and his tongue flicked out at it. Kelly felt a quick rush of excitement as his tongue smoothly licked the outer surface of her pussy, and she let out a sigh of pleasure. His tongue went to work over her, and his fingers opened up her pussy lips so he could taste the insides of them. Loving the taste he took her little clit into his tongue and softly sucked on it. On feeling this Kelly's body trembled in pleasure as she started to feel her juices starting to flow. She closed her eyes and just let the feeling spread throughout her body.

Hearing her moans, John was filled with ecstasy, and with his dick throbbing back and forth continued to slurp Kelly's wet pussy.

He whispered up to her, "You didn't deserve being hurt like this, you know you are so beautiful."

Wiping his mouth on his shirt, he moved up to her breasts and gently fondled them in his fingers. Although painful at first, Kelly's nipples hardened on his touch. And she could feel pleasure circulating from her breasts up through her neck and into her pleasure centers of her brain.

He took her nipples into his mouth and laid there slowly sucking on them. After awhile he moved up to her neck and planted a soft deep kiss on the nape of her neck. Kelly squirmed in pleasure, and he moved his mouth over her neck and onto her face, slowly kissing each and every spot of her bruised face.

He whispered to her, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, I think you do deserve this though".

He took her full red lips into his, kissing her so deeply and lovingly as she had never been kissed before. Kelly overwhelmed at his love felt her heart beating fast in her chest as he got on top of her and slid his cock deep into her. Kissing her over and over, John thrust his hard cock deep into her wet pussy and felt a wonderous pleasure at her warmth and softness.

He thrust into her, taking her legs up to his shoulders and delving deeper into her. Quickly pounding and moaning as he moved his body rhythmically. Kelly lay back so helpless in the powers of this strong man, and loving his touch, his hardness filling up her insides. She no longer felt any pain at all in her body as her mind floated as in blue sky high above, and moaning with ecstasy she climaxed wonderously.

John wasn't through yet and he kept pounding into her and kissing her lips and her eyes and her face over and over, finally whispering to her in heaved breaths, "I love you Kelly. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you but I was with Liz and you were with every other guy that used you up and threw you back on the shelf."

Kelly's hands tightly gripped his shoulders and her fingernails dug into his flesh as she felt his warm cum filling up her insides. She climaxed again in time with John who's face twisted in pleasure as he came. He groaned loudly and breathless fell onto her body clinging onto her, as he rolled over to the side. They both lay on the blanket hugging each other as sweat trickled off their bodies and their hearts slowly started slowing to a mutual beat, smiling at each other.

Just then they heard a noise from the hall as Eve entered the room yelling loudly, "Where is my fucking bag". She stopped cold where she was looking at the scene displayed before her and the way Kelly hugged lovingly to John, and a wave of jealousy spread over her as she saw the wetness dripping from Kelly's pussy. Eve's face dropped and she felt a twinge of anger well up inside her as she stormed back out, leaving the couple as they were, embraced in love.


End file.
